Quitame el Dolor
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella Swan es una desobediente sumisa y Jacob Black un muy dispuesto Dom que la hara pagar por sus elocuencias. Soft BDSM One-Shot.


**Hola pequeñas! Les traigo otra de mis creaciones, solo que esta es un poco diferente a otras pues contiene un poco de BDSM y es una sexy,provocativa y pequeña historia. Disfruten,bellezas latinas ;)**

Cerre la puerta respirando profundamente al verlo sentarse en una esquina de la cama King Size. Tan imposiblemente bello.

-Jake-pronuncie como una alabanza. El tomo del vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, casi dejandolo vacio, para luego mirarme con el ceño fruncido por primera vez desde que habia llegado al hotel y por mas que tratara de ocultarlo en mi mente mi cuerpo no dudo en reaccionar a los ojos negros que devoraban mi cuerpo por encima de la escasa ropa. Se levanto de donde estaba y revelo el gran bulto en su entrepierna que ahora sobresalia con mas prominencia. Camino hasta llegar a estar frente mio y para mi sorpresa el vaso de vidrio se estrello contra el piso alfombrado, un sonido seco penetro la habitacion. Ya podia oler su embriagante perfume CH desde mi penosa posicion y ver su porte moreno tan cerca de mi. Sin embargo, pare de mirarle con hambre pues sabia del error que habia cometido, solo para aminorar el castigo que era mas una bendicion que lo que representaba.

-Como me has dicho, gatita traviesa?-Pregunto socarronamente, tirando de mi cabello por la raiz para acercarme a su boca y devorarme con su lengua de serpiente, el dolor me sobrecargo de placer. Me deje llevar por el beso sofocante gimiendo al sentir sus grandes manos estrujar mi culo.

-Perdoneme Amo-Sonrio y supe que no me lo iba a perdonar. Me cargo en brazos hasta ponerme boca abajo en la cama King Size.

-Sabes que has sido una zorra muy mala, pero hoy estoy de buenas asi que no te voy a dar con mi fusta y si te portas bien puede que te deje tomarte mi leche-Me relami los labios al imaginarme su gran polla liberandose en mi boca.

-prometo ser obediente, amo-Dije y al minisegundo Grite de placer almizclado con dolor crudo al sentir la fuerza de una de sus manos chocar en una nalga. la otra no se quedo desatendida y la estrujo a su antojo.

-Oh joder-Gemi sin pudor, me sujete de la cabecera, Jacob me siguio dando nalgadas terribles y mi clitoris mando una descarga electrica por todo mi cuerpo al son de mi amo y Señor.

-Eres hermosa, gatita-Susurro lamiendo el lobulo de mi oreja, dejo de darme nalgadas y me agarro de las muñecas, poniendolas en ambos lados de la cabecera, me entro de pronto desilucion, sabia que el no iba a dejarme chupar su gloriosa polla, pero al menos sentir que invadia mi vagina con semejante majestuosidad seria una buena recompensa. Me ato las manos a la cabecera y el baby doll que cargaba se fue al demonio ya que el estrujo la cara tela hasta volverla jirones en sus manos.

-No me gusta verte vestida, gatita. Tu cuerpo es demasiado deseable para estarlo tapando. Oh dios, si tan solo te vieras a ti misma ahorita. Mi polla esta que revienta con tan solo verte en cuatro, con tu vagina mojadita y lista, amarrada, mi amada sumisa, tu culo parado y rojo. Que zorra tan linda.-Gemi volteando un poco la cabeza y lo vi sacarse del pantalon negro su prominente polla morena, queria deslizar mi lengua por una gotita de pre-semen que salia de la pequeña protuberancia de su pene. Grite parando mi culo hacia mi dueño.

-Amo, por favor...-susurre, el estrujo mis pezones hundiendome mas en la agonia, mi vagina ardia de ansias y mi cuerpo estaba al borde del precipicio del placer.

-Tu estas para obedecerme, eres mia, y como algo mio recibes ordenes y no pides nada, gatita-En el cuarto de hotel resono una nalgada tremenda.

-Ohh, amo.-me acerco a sus labios para darme un beso posesivo, su lengua recorria todos los contornos y su polla estaba tan cerca de mi entrada, que pare mas el culo si es que se podia.

-Te voy a follar tan duro gatita.-No dijo mas y con un gruñido gutural su polla arrecio en mi vagina completamente de una sola estocada, me dolio cuando entro y grite, era una sensacion agridulce.

-Oh puta madre eres tan grande, Señor-Me sentia desfallecer cada vez que el me penetraba, su polla era un regalo de Dios.

Siguio empalandome duro y rapido sus bolas chocaban contra mis nalgas y el sonido copulante embotaba mis sentidos.

-Correte cuando yo diga-No me senti capaz de soportar tanto, pero la obediencia gano la partida asi que le hice caso al moreno dueño de mi ser. Puede que tenga una piel dura, pero mi corazon era debil cuando se trataba de Jacob Black. Siguio sacando y metiendo su polla tan a fondo que crei que llegaba a mi estomago. El ritmo se volvio mas rapido y certero, sus dedos estimulando mi clitoris al unisono.

-Correte!-Obedeci y el orgasmo mas perturbador de mi vida me tomo por sorpresa, mis paredes vaginales se contraian contra su dureza. Su semilla se derramo caliente y espesa en mi vagina. Mi amo recosto su cabeza en mi espalda y me desato de las manos, jadeante. Una vez que quede libre me voltee para verlo mirandome. Me empujo levemente y vi que su polla todavia seguia erecta.

-Has sido obediente, ahora pon esa linda boquita en mi polla-Sonrei complacida, el se arrodillo en la cama y me agarro de la nuca, mis labios alcanzaron la punta de su verga.-Oh dios-gimio.

Lami desde el comienzo de sus bolas hasta el glande para luego engullir el pene por completo, no era una sensacion comoda, pero asi mi garganta se acostumbraba a su intromicion, Jacob aullo de placer, su polla tenia el sabor de mis jugos.

-Me encanta tu polla amo-Dije levantando la cara.

-Tu garganta es como tu vagina, es apretada y si haces otra vez lo que acabas de hacer, vas a lograr que me corra muy rapido, zorra-Sonrei,chupe sus bolas que tenian un leve sabor almizclado junto al calor que emitian de por si, el placer por tenerlo a mi ''merced'' me obligo a tocarme el clitoris freneticamente. Mi amo me jalo del cabello con fuerza y empujo su polla a mi boca. Volvio la sensacion de incomodidad en mi garganta, esta vez mas leve que antes pues ahora Jacob arremetia sin piedad estocadas duras contra mi cavidad bucal, follandome.

-Oh dios, tomate toda mi leche pequeña puta.-Al momento que dejo salir un gruñido monstruoso del fondo de su pecho, el semen salio a chorros inundando mi garganta, retire su polla para que no me ahogara dejandola a centimetros de mis labios. El se masturbaba y los ultimos chorros de leche se esparcieron en toda mi boca, obviamente me lo chupe todo con gusto, el sabor era agridulce y almizclado con el aroma propio de Jacob. Nos tumbamos juntos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, el me miro con ternura, me empujo hacia su cuerpo caliente, enterrandome en sus brazos. Suspire de puro amor.

-Te amo, Gatita. Eres solo mia, me perteneces.-Susurro en mi oido.

-Yo te amo mas, amo. Solo tuya.-Y asi nos quedamos abrazados, viendo el sol salir por una esquina de la ventana nexa a la cama. Era ironico que mi amo fue el que me quito el dolor desgarrador de un antiguo amor, el cual me habia dejado herida y crei que no tenia posibilidades de sanarme, pero este nuevo dolor, era lo que me mantenia viva y me hacia sonreir, pues sabia que yo le pertenecia y el era mio, tal y como debe de ser.

**FIN**

**Oh dios, quien no desearia tener un Dom como mi hermoso Jack? El sueño de toda sumisa. Dejen Reviews bitches :)**


End file.
